A large number of bag holders have been developed in the past. Some of these are wall mounted units. The prior art devices are relatively expensive and have failed to provide a holder which is removeably mounted on a wall and which includes circumferential clamping ring around the top of the bag for securely anchoring the bag to the supporting ring.